My Name is Alexandra De Luca
by Super Natural Girl 01
Summary: A girl has a terrible past but when she moves to Santa Carla with the emersons things change.when a person from her haunted past comes what will happen?CAUTON I HAVE A VIVID IMAGINATION! OC/LOST BOYS


there is rape if you dont like it skip it and I don't own anything except for OCs

My name is Alexandra De Luca and I have suffered pain like no pain,and emotional pain. I have a deep scar on the back of my neck, which I always keep covered up. A deep reminder of what happened. My family has been dead since I was 8 years old, but my family died at different times but it doesn't matter it started off when I was 8. Anyway I came from a family of Catholics my mother was Italian and my father was Greek. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. We lived by the Emerson's our family friends for as long as I could remember. I remember playing with the boys Michael and his little brother Sam, while our parents talk and drink iced tea in our back yard.

Me and my little sister Anna would play hide and seek with the boys. But when Anna died, it was all my fault, she wanted to go to the park like we always do ,our parents weren't home at the time they said something about going to the store and will be back later. So I told her to go on ahead and I'll see her there, but I didn't go I wanted to take a nap before we play so she went ahead of me and went to the park. I didn't wake up until it was late at night. I woke up to a dark sky and blinding lights of red and blue shining in my window. I got out of my bed and went to my bedroom door, opened it just a little for me to look out to see my parents talking to a police man my mother was crying heavily, my father's eyes were glazed like he was about to cry but didn't, I guess he was trying to be strong for my mother. I found out that Anna didn't come home; they were upset that I told them that Anna went to the park and that I didn't go with her, I should always stay with my sister. A week went by and they found her, well sort of, they found her in pieces in a fridge. We had false hope that she was okay and alive but we were wrong. We had a funeral for her, closed casket, it was pink, there was white roses everywhere her favorite flower, and it's also my favorite flower to but different colors like red, pink, and the color red that's so dark its almost black. I've held that burden for many years. It being my fault. They never found the killer.

My mother got extremely depressed, she killed herself, I guess she got so depressed that my sister died she couldn't find a way out. I was 10 when it happened. Dad was at work so I thought I would make her breakfast in bed. I poured her a bowl of cereal, I wanted to make her pancakes but the pancake mix was on the top shelf so I couldn't reach it. I went up stairs with the cereal on a tray; I opened the door, and saw her hanging there from the ceiling fan. I dropped the tray and ran for the phone to call an ambulance. When they came they got me out of the house to try to comfort me while they cut her down. They called my dad, when they told him what happened he had a look on his face of utter despair. We hugged each other for a long time, crying. We buried my mother next to my sister. We moved to a different house we couldn't live there anymore, too many bad memories in that house.

When we moved it was alright for a while, until I was 12. My father had to go to his work for an emergency; he said he'll be back in half an hour. I said alright. I sat on the couch watching T.V until he came home. It wasn't long after he left; I heard the door bell ring. I drew my attention from the T.V, and looked at the door and hesitated. It rang again.

'Should I open the door?' I thought

''Open up! It's the police!'' I heard the deep husky voice of a man.

My eyes got big and my heart pounded against my chest. I quickly jumped up off of the couch and ran to the door all the while thinking,

'Did something happen to daddy?''

I opened the door, and to my shock it wasn't a police man. He was tall; he had tanish pale skin with steel gray eyes and shaggy brown hair, he look to be in his late 20's early 30's. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt with carpenter boots. He looked down at me with a smug smile on his face.

''Hello little girl is your daddy home?'' He said with mock worry.

''N N No'' I stuttered. My knees were shaking. This doesn't feel right, something was wrong here.

''aww that's too bad, guess I'll have to take care of you first.'' He had an evil smile on his face as he said that.

I said in a loud whisper. ''WHAT?'' CRASH! He pushed me back wards as if I was nothing and closed the door behind him and locked all the locks. He picked me up by my hair and threw me onto the couch like a ragdoll. I tried to get up but he slapped me once I did. He hit so hard that my head started to hurt.

''Oh how you look like your sister Anna.'' 'WHAT! What does he mean by that?'

"The way she screamed when I did those things to her, GOD that was ecstasy."

"You killed Anna'' That wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Why yes, yes I did.'' He was proud, how could he?

"How could you?" Tears were about to spill over.

"I just felt like it" He said nonchilantly shrugging his shoulders.

"But now onto the real fun"He smiled at me grabbed my ankle and dragged me over to him.I kicked and I kicked, but it was no grabbed my legs and started lifting up my skirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"I yelled.I had an idea what he was doing,but I didn't want to belive it.

"What do you think i'm doing?"He growled back at me.

"I'm gonna fuck that tiny little cunt of yours!"He yelled.

"No!SOMEONE HELP PLEASE"I screamed beating against his then slapped me again,even worse than the last he hit me I let out a little took a moment to realize he had my panties off and tieing them around my ankles.

"NO!"I yelled against his chest again.

CRACK!He slapped me again.

"Shut the fuck up or i'll hurt you like I did your sister,and trust me it won't be pretty,...well pretty for you."He smirked at fucking asshole smirked at me!  
>I was scared stiff,like I couldn't move.<p>

"Now hold tight little girl this will only take a second."I was confused to what he ment by that.I saw him lean over the couch to a small backpack that I hadn't notice opened it and the contents that I saw was rope,lighter fluid,roll of black duct tape,buchers knife,box of condoms,and a lighter,with what looks to be a metal coat hanger.I thought 'Oh my god what is he going to do to me?'

He picked up the roll of duct tape,and roughly took my wrists into his hand.I tried to get my wrists out of his hands,but he held them in a death wrapped the tape around my wrists for ripped the ripped a large peice of tape,and tried to cover my mouth with it.I tried to my head but he grabbed my jaw tightly and put the tape to my mouth.

"Now that is out of the way,just one last thing to do."He went over and pulled out the box of condoms.I screamed and screamed,but the damned tape muffled pulled out the condom out of the box,and through the box back into the unbuttoned his his pants and boxers down and saw his hard penis,pointing straight at my tore the foil package with his teeth,took the condom out and put it at the tip and pulled it down his shaft.

"You ready little girl?"He asked.I shook my head back and forth by this point tears were spilling down my face brought my hips to his penis,teasing my entrance a little and thrusted into me.I have never felt such pain before.I screamed and cryed the entire time he did that to thrust hurt more than the last,I wanted to die,I wanted for him to kill me right 10 minutes he came inside of me,grunting and goaning saying how tight I was.

He pulled out of blood was on his penis and I felt it drip down my pain had lessoned some but I couldn't stop my sobs and took off the condom,tied the end off,put it back into the package,and into the stood up pulled his pants back up all rebuttoned and flipped me onto my stomach,he sat on my ass when I tried to crawl grabbed a fistful of my hair,forced my head into the cusions of the couch almost sufocating me.I heard him going through his bag,I tried to move my head,he just forced it back into place with more pressure on my head.I heard him take it out and rested it on my mystery object felt cold but man moved my hair that covered my neck to the then took my still tied arms and forced them to be under my stomach,pinning them.

He asked."I'm going to leave a permanent mark,from me to you."I didn't have time to process of what he said,when I felt pain ,burning,scratching pain.I felt it where my neck and back met.I screamed and screamed,more tears pouring out of my eyes,I could feel blood dripping down my he stopped all was left was the painful stinging.

"There,all done."He sounded proud.

He untied my panties from around my ankes and pulled them up my picked me up and unsucssesfuly dragged me over to a chair,my legs were shaking and sat me in a chair,he untied my wrists,and tied me up in the rope,tieing my arms and torso to the chair,but he still kept the tape over my mouth.

"Now all we have to do now is wait for daddy."He sounded so went and placed a chair in front of me,about five to eight feet the table near me he placed down rope,duct tape,and the bucher wasn't long after until I heard the car pull eyes went wide,my heart pounded.'I don't want daddy to get hurt.'I man took the butcher knife off of the table a walked over to where the wall divided where the rooms put his index finger to his lips in a be quiet motion,and hid behind the wall.I whipped my head to the door as I heard it being unlocked,wishing,praying that this was not happening.

My father opened the door,he looked around waiting for me to jump in his arms like I did every he turned his head and saw me.I couldn't place the feeling on his face it was a mixture of ,anguish,worry,and many he turned his back to run to me the man stabbed my daddy in the fell to the ground,writhing in man hit daddy in the face many times,until daddy looked as if he couldn't comprehend what was looked as if he was about to pass man put daddy in the chair and tied him up like he did with me,with the tape on his man went into the living room,and came back with his put the bucher knife and the duct tape back into the brought out a lighter and the lighter then opened the front pocket of the bag and took out what looked like a tape recorder.

"How does this sound?"His voice sounded different when he spoke into put it down and poured the lighter fluid on daddy,walked to the phone,dialed 911,and spoke into it when they picked up with the recorder that changed his voice.

"Theres a fire on 38th elm street you better hurry."Then he hung he walked back over to us he put the lighter fluid back into his bag with he put the lit the lighter on and lit daddy's pant leg,which he soon lit up into was screaming because of the pain,I was screaming because I saw my father being burned man just put the lighter in his bag and left.I screamed for what felt like forever,when I finaly heard sirens,the fire just stayed on daddy it didn't the smoke was moving out of the windows.I heard people runing they ran into the house they were terrified at what they were they thought was a normal house fire,ended up being a man tied up and burning alive in front of his daughter who was also tied put him out and took him out to the perimeics without touching him.A fire fighter who looked to be about 50 years picked me up and took me to the second perimetics that was there.I rolled into a ball in his arms,he set me down on the ambulance floor when a police man came upto me and got on his knees to be eye level with me,while the peramedics looked at my wounds.

"Now little missy tell me exactly what happened."He said in a calm voice,as if trying not to scare me.

I started crying again.I knew there was a crowed forming but I didn't care,i'm sure it'll be all on the news I told the police man everything.I saw his shock,his disgusted,and his pity.I went to the hospital for further wrapped the the wound on my said my spinal cord wasn't damaged but the wound on my neck will forever be a everything else went by hour later I saw Lucy and her two boys micheal and sam,bursting into the room trying to hug days later I was realesed to Lucy and her father died I found went to the grave next to Anna and my father.I didn't cry I think my tears are all ,we went to my house to get my was painful to walk in there no matter how many people were there.A attorney came the next will basicly said that everything they own is and I could live with family are the was what you would call normal for a while,that is when we moved to Santa Carla.


End file.
